Dancing in the ring
by Justanotherserialkiller
Summary: They know each other since forever, but they hate ech other or that is what they think. This summer is going to change their life in a way they never thought. This is their story, the story of the ballerina and the boxer
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is the first story I write and publish, so I really thank you to give it chance.I hope you like it and enjoy it. Also English isn't my first language so I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

Elsa

I woke up with the sound of the alarm. Today was the last of school, so that means that holydays start. Dont get me wrong I love holidays who wouldnt? But this year I'm staying at home, no marvellous travells to europe or going to my aunt's house in Mexico. No this year we have to stay because my parents have to go to France for all the holidays because they have to work. Its so frustating one of the best things of holidays is that you get out from your routine, and this year my routine its going to be the same as my school routine or that its what I thought. And the worst part is that I will have to see Jack Overland Frost face in summer.

Jack

The alarm sound, but this alarm wasnt a common alarm. This alarm was the LAST alarm of the scholar year. That was fucking great I mean holidays start tomorrow and believe me I'm not the kind of freak who loves going to Highschool and get the best grades ever. No I have pass all my subjects with a C except maths that i didnt pass it at all, but who cares. These holidays arent going to be different I am going to stay here, hung up with all my friends, start the boxing training and get into the pants of all the hot ladies. But the best part is that I'm not going to see Elsa Winters face in two months


	2. Chapter 1

**So her is the first chapter, hope you like it guys. I will try to update every week. Please review and say what you think of it.**

**xxx**

**Justanotherserialkiller **

Elsa

While we were walking to highschool Anna was talking about how wonderful Hans was with her he was so kind so perfect an blablabla. I cant stand Hans, he has something that I dont like at all, he hides it I dont like people that hide things.

-Els!- someone called me I turn around to see Punz and Merida, our best friends. We have known each other since for ever. Punz was wearing her long blonde hair in a high ponytail, a light pink blouse that matched with her pink fliplops and white jeans. Merida, was looking as always, her bright red frizzy hair loose and even her couldn't remember the las time she brushed it. She was wearing a black artick monkeys t-shirt, dark jeans and black vans.

-I can't believe highschool have finished- punz said with over excitment.

-Ugh Punz it hasnt been over yet we have six painful hours more so we can leave- Merida was always and when say always is always the negative one

-Merida don't be so negative -anna replied- they are only six hours come on, and this summer its going to be the best summer ever, I mean we are staying with you girls!

-You're kidding Winters- as you might have gussed Mer and Punz didn't know our little change of plans-It isnt true ,is it Els?

-Surprise!- I wasnt as happy as Anna and they've noticed it- our parents are going to France because they have to work so our Aunt Rosie will come to take care of us while they are out, so that means that we are staying with you girls.

-OMG i cant believe it!-Punz became more over excited- its going to be the best summer ever, we will have to change our plans too Mer because there some much to do i mean...

-Why so happy?- said a dark chocolate voice behind me. I knew that voice and that scent too well. And he is the person where my worst nightmares become true, Jack Overland Frost.

Jack

-Frost- she said in a cold tone, she hates my balls and was wearing her platinum hair in a french braid that rested in one of her soulders as always. Her petite body was covered by a baby blue blouse and a flowered skate skirt that showed her long ballerina legs. I hate her with all my heart but I have to admit that her body was perfect. Curves where they have to be and the longest legs I have ever seen, she has a Victoria Secrets Angel body.

-Winters- i repplied with the same coldnes to her.

-Could both of you stop at some time?- Mer was always so sweet- its frustating and irritable.

-No sweet talking Mer?- i said with a smirk forming in my face.

-Jack, its the last day of school for one day i beg you to stop- said Punz, she is my best friend, we know since for ever like all the crew but I always had a different conection with her she was like a sister to me and I will kick the balls of any bastard that hurt her.

-For you anything princess you know it- she smiled and i winked to her- has anyone seen Hiccup or Flyn? I have been looking for them but i cant find them anywhere.

-Maybe the have discoverd how a jerk you are and decide to hide from you- she turn to talk to me , wiht those bright blue orbs that killed everytime they saw me-

-You find yourself hilarous Winters?

-Not as much as you Frost.

You two can't stop arguing can you? - Anna who hasn't talked since I come said- at least this summer that we are staying you wont argue that much will?- what have she said? That they are staying, on summer? This has to be a bad joke or a nightmare.

-She is kidding, no? At least you go away Winters, dont you?- please god send her away-

-No Frost I'm staying too- and with that answer I know that my holidays arent going to be as fantastic as i thought.


	3. Chapter 2

Elsa

It didn't surprise me that Jack wouldn't like to see me in the summer. I didn't like the idea of spending my summer with him. You might be thinking, but you don't have to spend your time with here comes the main problem, both of us go out with the same friends since we were kids. That means that every single plan our friends made we would have to do it together. During the school year was different because we had to study and some of us went to after-school activities. But in summer you didn't have to study or go to after-school activities, therefore, you didn't have any excuse for not going to the meetings. This summer it's going to be the worst summer ever.

-Els-Mer called me- the bell just rung, come on let's find the others, Punz and Anna are waiting for us next to the cafeteria.- Anna and Punz aren't as old as Mer and I, they are 15 and we are 16, actually Mer is 17 and I will be 17 in December, they are the smallest ones in the group. Hiccup and Jamie are as old as us, but Flynn and Frost are 18, they have held up.

- Sorry Mer, I was thinking- I don't know why I keep thinking how horrible are going to be my holidays maybe they aren't going to be as bad as I think, I can always ignore Jack.- let's find Punz and Anna.

- You're always thinking Elsie or daydreaming -that's true- sometimes I wish I could read minds to know what you're thinking about.

- Most times they are stupid things- but sometimes they weren't at least not for me.

- I don't believe you- suddenly she stopped in front of the notice board- Elsa look.

-Mer we are late you can tell it to me later.

- Els, this is gonna interest you- she didn't like to insist, so I decided to turn to look to the advertisement she was pointing. The paper said that there was a ballet course during all the summer on the conservatory. I was at the conservatory, as a ballet dancer during the school year. I love to dance, I've been dancing for 12 years, and I was accepted at the conservatory when I was 10. So the advertisement had made that my summer wasn't as bad as I thought. I didn't have to pass the test to enter or pay.

- Mer this is great, don't get me wrong I love to spend time with you and the rest...

- Els you don't have to apologize, I know how much you love to dance, and how much you hate to spend time with Frost.

-Thanks, Mer, you're the best- I hugged her. Mer and I have been best friends since forever. I have told her all my problems and the other way round. She knows everything about me, all my problems what I love to do, everything I have gone through, and I know everything about her.

- Yeah, whatever, don't get sappy on me- and as always the sweetest girl on the Earth.

Jack

The bell has rung, that means the fucking highschool has ended and holidays have started. I was freaking happy. I got up of my chair and went to where Hiccup was seating, we had to find Flynn and Jamie and meet with the girls at the cafeteria.

-Let's get out of this leaving hell mate- he looked to me, with the look of "you're overacting", but I didn't care. Right now, I was feeling like I was the happiest man in the whole world and nothing could change it.

-You know you are going to miss this.

- Hell no- I would never miss the fact of being at the high school, never- that's isn't going to happen and you know it.

-I don't believe you- he always had to challenge me- I'm not referring to the fact of being at class or studying I mean the fact of...

- Bye Jack- Tinker and Wendy interrupted Hiccup. They were twins, and the both of them were kind of, how to say it in a soft way? Sluts. Every single person with a dick have slept with them except Jamie and Hiccup.- we hope yo see you soon.- and with saying that and winking they went away.

- that- Hiccup finished referring to what just have happened.

-Don't get jealous Hic- I teased him- it isn't my fault that I'm the hottest guy at the whole world.

-No, it isn't your fault that those twins are the sluttiest girls on the whole world- that was what I liked of Hic. He always had something to say and he always had to have the last word, and sometimes the things he said were amusing.

-You are right man, but don't deny the fact that I'm the hottest guy at the planet.

- Whatever Jack, if that makes you happy.

-What are you going to this summer?

- Apart of hanging out with the gang and helping you with maths?

-Yes- why did he always have to be so ironic?

-Nothing special, and you?

-Next week I start training with Klaus-.

-You train with Klaus the whole year Frost, I don't know what are you so excited about

-I haven't train for two months- that was true, since the exams have started I haven't train, because I didn' want to spend the next year with Anna and Punz in class.- I'm excited. That's the way you would feel if you stopped doing algebra for half of the year.

- First there's nothing wrong with algebra and second you just train, you don't take part in championships until you are 20 mate- that wasn't true at all, this summer was going to be special because it's the first time I compete. It wasn't a legal championship but I didn't care, I have done a lot of illegal fights and nothing had happened. But they were just fights this is the first time I compete in a championship, this is the first time I fight for a prize, and the prize was 5 thousand dollars.

**Hope you like it. I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes I have probabily done, I am trying to improve. Thanks for keep reading. Review and tell what you think of it.**

**Xxx**

**Justanotherserialkiller**


	4. Chapter 3

Elsa

While we were waiting for the boys to arrive, we were talking about different plans for summer, but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about the ballet course, I would have to go this afternoon to the conservatory, talk with Tiana the headmaster and see how the events will develop. The paper said that the classes would begin at 10 in the morning and they would finish at lunch time, at half past two.

- I can't believe it's over – Punz sighed- do you want to go to Jasmine's party?- Jasmine Agrabah was one of the most popular girls at high school. Aurora, Snowie, and Cindy were her lapdogs. Her dad was the owner of Agrabah Hotels, turning him into one of the richest men of the place. This year was her last year at the high school so she decided to throw the hugest party ever to say "goodbye.

-Yes please-Anna she had been talking about the party during the whole week.

-You can come to my house if you want for choosing the outfit and the makeup.

- I don't think I'm going to able to go

-Why not Els?

- I have to go to the conservatory

-Els your ballet practices finished last week, you will have to look for another excuse-Punz said.

- It isn't an excuse, I have to go to sign up for the summer course, ask Mer

-It's true and I'm going to go with you- Mer was going to go with me?

- You are?

- Yes I don't want you to go alone- I raised an eyebrow and made the face of "you are kidding, right? ". Mer was the laziest person you would ever know in your life, so this was quite strange.

- You do

-Ok, Mer stop the faking would you? - Punz said

-Hey, it's so hard to believe that I don't want Els going by herself?

-Yes it is- Anna replied- you are the laziest person ever, and you hate going walking everywhere as much as you hate parties- that was also true while Anna and Punz loved parties, Mer hate them.I didn't hate parties, but I wasn't a party person.

- It's just that today I'm not in a party mood.

-You never are in a party mood.

- But please come with us, it's the last day of highschool and we have to celebrate it.-Anna said looking me with puppy-dog eyes. I can't say no to those eyes, she has always known that those eyes were my weakness.

- Maybe we have enough time, if Hiccup gives us a ride we could go to Punz's to get ready- I said to Merida. She glared at me and I know what she was saying to me with that look, you owe me a big one.

-You aren't going to regret this girls, we promise you, don't we Anna?

- Yes of course, it's going to be the best party ever.

- We are going to a party?- the boys had come, and Hic was looking with a face that said please tell me that you were joking, he was like Mer, he didn't like parties either.

- Yes, and you are giving us a ride- Mer said straight to the point.

- Am I?

- Please Hic I have to go to the conservatory, and if I go by foot , I'm not going to be able to go.-Hiccup was easy to persuade so there was no way he would say no.

- Winters, let the poor boy alone- and as always my best friend had to interrupt. I didn't know what he he had against me, I hadn't done anything to him. At first when he turned 14 I used to find him attractive, I still do was tall,he is strong, with a six-pack and built arms. He also had the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen, they were deep and wild like the ocean. And his hair was like silver rives that felt into his blue you didn't see that he was like a greek god, you would be stupid. - and if you come you won't let any drinks for the rest- he just have called me alcoholic?

-Jack stop- Punz said. And that's the reason why I hate him he is always calling me names or making fun of me, I was sick tired of it.

-You know what Frost?

-Tell me darling

- No one has asked you, so shut up your fucking mouth will you?- but I had learned how to send him to hell, and I actually found it funny.

Jack

I liked when she fought back, there was a time when she didn' she didn't answer me, my blood started boiling. It was like I was invisible for her, it was like talking with a wall. I didn't care if the people ignored me, but with her everything was different. It was like a game I would never get tired of.

-Are you in your period, because you are in a fold mood- anger was filling her body, and her face started to turn red making her blue eyes brighter.

-I see that you don't get it, so I will repeat it slower for you to understand- she was taking deep breaths-shut up- she said moving her pale pink lips slowly in a way a found very sexy.

-Sorry for interrupt-Hic said. I saw that all the gang were staring at us so they wouldn't miss a thing- but Els when I should pick you up?

-The party starts at half past ten, doesn't it?

- Yes it does, you are actually coming?- Jamie asked. Jamie was like a brother to me. Our parents were friend since high school. He was a sixteen-year-old guy, with big warm brown eyes, a kind smile and caramel brown hair. He and hiccup were like two drops of water, but Hiccup had darker eyes and his hair was longer and darker, and he used glasses too.

-Yes we are, at first we weren't but then they convinced us- the party would have been better without Winters, but everything wasn't perfect.

- You can pick us up at half past six Hic at my place- Mer said. She was angry and probably it was my fault. She was like Elsa's guardian angel and she didn't like that anyone upset Elsa.

- So you are coming guys?-Punz asked

-Of course- I said.

-It seems that there's not another option-Jamie said.

- If everyone is going I will go- Hic sighed

- Flynn, mate?-Flynn was staring at Punz as was a tall brunette, with dark hair, black eyes. He was thin but strong. I think he had been in love with Rapunzel since the first he saw her. But he was a player, like me. He had slept with every single girl of the high school except Winters, Mer, Anna and he knew that Punz was my little girl and if he touched her I would give him the beating of his life.

-Uh, yes, how could I resist?- Punz eyes brightened- it's going to be full of sexy ladies- and Punz expression turned into a sea of sadness.

- So let's meet at ten at my place 'kay?- Punz said- Hic and Jack please be on time because you are always late and you are the only ones that got a car.- that was true we were always late and that was a problem because we made the others late.

-Of course princess- I said kissing her cheek

-See you there-Flynn said, and with that everyone said goodbye and was going to be great or that was what I thought because I would have never imagined how the events were going to develop.

**Hope you like it . Sorry for the ** **mistakes. I know that the story it's "developing" slowly but after the party it is going to be faster. Elsa and Jack aren't going to fall in love in a quickly way. Review and tell me what you think about it **

**J****ustanotherserialkiller**


	5. Chapter 4

Jack

Before going to pick the girls I decided to go to "the sportzal". The sportzal was the gym where I trained. Niklaus, the owner was Russian and my trainer. I parked my motorbike and saw Bunnymund. Bunnymund was an Australian guy who was married to Toothania, aka Tooth, who was the daughter of Niklaus and a ballet teacher at the conservatory. Bunnymund was tall and very strong. His black long hair covered his green eyes that were so dark that they seem to be black. Tooth was small and skinny, her hair was dyed of a dark green and short. She had a blue fringe that covered one of her big brown eyes. She was always smiling and the other side her husband didn't smile a lot. Both of them were on their twenties.

-Hey Bunny- he stared at me with a nasty look. We weren't besties.

- Long time since I last saw you

-I've been studying man

-You studyin'? What's the next, cows flying?

-I know you have missed me- I said with a smirk.

- Never Frosty- he said with a killer look.

-Love you too Bunny- I answered while I was opening the old door. The gym wasn't overcrowded. Sandy, was cleaning the floor, looking at how the boxers fighted in the ring. He was a man around his fifties sixties. He was small and chubby with blonde hair brushed backward. His eyes were golden, gentle and wise. This gym was his home, he had lived here since the gym was opened and he loved it.

-Hey Jack- he called me.

-Hi Sandy, how is everything going?

- Great, it has been a long time since I last saw you- he was always worried about the boys that trained in the gym. We used to say that he was the godfather of the gym, he loved us like his sons. If you had any problem he would give you an answer he was the wisest man I had never known. I liked him a lot, he was like my godfather.

-I've been studying. I didn't want to fail this year.

- Have you passed everything?- he said with a concerned look.

-Everything, except maths- I said lowing my gaze and rubbing my neck. I didn't want to disappoint him.

- That's great!- he said with a huge smile- I didn't like maths when I was your age, I was horrible at them.

- I don't believe you- It was impossible that Sandy was bad at something.- I bet you were the best student in the whole high school.

-I wish I was it- he said with a jovial look- actually I was a troublemaker you know that couldn't be possible- until I met Sarah she changed my live in a way I would have never imagine- Sarah was Sandy's wife. She died of cancer four years ago, when I started training. When she died Sandy was another person, he didn't smile and had sad eyes, so he decided to move to the gym.

-I'm sure she was a lovely person

- She was and someday you will find your half Jack- someday in a far future, I didn't want to fall in love.

-Don't make laugh Sandy, that's not going to happen.

-Everyone falls in love my son, everyone.- he was also a old one.

- Whatever, have you seen Klaus?

- He is on the other ring, he is with Ralph talking about the next fight.

-Thanks, Sandy, see you around the gym had two floors. The first one had a ring was the fights were done, and al kind of machines to train. On the second, it had a smaller ring and the showers. Klaus was talking with a serious gaze it used to happen when he was talking about fights and competitions. If you bumped into Klaus, the last thing you would think would be that he was a boxer trainer. He looked like Santa Claus, white hair and bread, and big brown eyes like tooth. He was big and a little bit fat. You would hear his laugh from miles away and he had a thick Russian accent. He was patient, but he had a very bad temper. He was the best trainer you could ever have, he made you sweat like a pork and work like it was the last the of your life. I liked him.

- Klaus- I called him. He pushed Ralph away to see me.

-Jack, you are back man- he said throwing his arms into the air.- -Ralph mate go downstairs and start doing the push ups will you?- I knew what was going to happen we were going to talk about the competition.

-Sure.

-You and me have to talk you know it don't you?- he said with a serious gaze and crossing his arms.

- Yes.

-The competition starts in two weeks and you haven't trained in a while.

- I know, but I'm going to start training this Monday.

-I'm going to ask you this again, are you sure you want to fight?- he had asked me this question lot of times and all the answers had been "yes".

-Yes.

-Son, this isn't a joke.- I knew it- This isn't a fight, if you get caught you could be in big problems- I also knew it.- and you can also be seriously injured, they are wild beasts, you are one too but they had been fighting in these kinds of competitions for years.

-There's always a first time for everything.

-Are you sure?- and I knew this was the last time he would ask me.

Yes.- and as always I would answer the same because I wanted to be part of it.

Elsa

Mer and I were waiting for Hic. As always he was late. Mer was angry. She had been angry since we left. The reason, Frost. They got on well as long as I could see, the problem was when Frost was picking on me. Mer was like my protector, but it had been like this since we were kids. Sometimes It got on my nerves, I wasn't a child I didn't anyone to protect me or that was what I thought.

-He's late- she said biting her nails.

-You should have known it, he's always late.

-There's always a first time for everything.- that was true, but with Hiccup we would have to wait for a while.

-It seems that today isn't going to be the first time.

-He gets me on my nerves- she said while she was pulling her hair back.- thank god he's here. - Hic came with the old car that used to be of his father. It was black with four seats.

-Sorry girls my father..

-We don't care- Mer interrupt him.

-Merida don't be such an ass.

-Thanks, Els- I liked Hiccup, as a friend. He was shy and friendly. And you could always count on him.

-So you are coming to the party?- I asked him.

-There isn't another option.

-Are you finally going to hook up with Astrid?- Astrid was a blonde girl that was with Hiccup at science. She had been flirting with Hiccup the last term. And you could she that she was going to kill him if he rejects her.

- Girls, would you keep a secret?- Hic wasn't a secret guy.

-Of course Hic- Mer said with her emerald eyes glowing.

- Promise me that you aren't going to say it to anyone.- he started sweating and he rubbed his neck.

-We promise.

- I don't like Astrid.- that wasn't a big secret you could see it-I like...

-You like...?- Mer "helped" him.

-I like Jamie- wait a minute Hiccup was gay? But as year he was with Andy.

- But last year you were with- Mer mumbled.

-Yeah, with Andy I know. But it doesn't mean anything.- he was nervous and his face was red.

-So you are, how to say it'.

-Gay.-he finished the sentence.

-That's hard to swallow.- Mer was stoned so was was complicated new to process. Hiccup just came out of the closet.

-Please don't say I to anyone.

-We promise don't we Merida?

-We do.

-Look we just have arrived, I won't be long.- how lucky.

-Ok.- the conservatory was a huge building. It was white with French windows and red doors. I thought it was beautiful. They taught music and place was like heaven to me.I opened the door, and I saw Belle that was talking with Tiana. Belle was a French student, she was my partner at ballet class. She had brown curly hair, porcelain skin, flushed skins and chocolate eyes. She was beautiful and a great person. She was with Adam, a guy that played the guitar in a rock band, they were super cute. Tiana in the other hand was from New Orleans, she had tanned skin, black eyes, and black curly hair. She was serious and strict, she was the headmaster of ballet and a great teacher.

-Tiana, can I talk with you?.

-Of course, Belle andI just finished.

- I want to join the summer course.

-Don't you go out this summer- she asked.

-No, I staying. My parents have to go to France to work so I'm staying.

-Then you can join us, I will be the teacher and Belle is also coming.

I don't have to pass any tests or anything?

-No you don't. The course starts on Monday.- that was great.

-Alright, thanks, Tiana.

-Don't be late.

-I won't- I said waving my hand to say goodbye. When I got in the car I found Mer and Hic in awkward Hic was driving us to Punz's Mer asked me about the course. WHE we arrived at Punzs house Hic reminded us to not say the secret and we remind him the hour he had to come to pick us up. Anna and Punz were at Punz room. The were ready for the party, with their outfits. Punz was wearing a dark purple top with no sleeves and a white short. Her long hair was loose with small was wearing a light green blouse with small flowers and dark green mom jeans. Both of the were wearing light make-up and high heels that matched what they were wearing. They force Mer to wear a gray open back shirt and black skinny jeans she refused to wear heels so she wears her black vans. And I was wearing a flowered blue corset with dark skinny jeans. I decided to loose my hair and straight it, so it was down to my waist, and I was wearing dark blue flats. We were ready to go to the party.

**Hope you like it. Review please.**

**Justanotheserailkiller**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We were waiting for them, they were late, as always. Punz was fuming, and it wasn't only because the guys were late, it was Flynn fault had had a crush on Flynn since he was a freshman, but Ryder was a player so her heart had been broken into million pieces, million seemed that her heart would be broken after the party.

-Can't they be on time for once?-Anna said. I didn't want to go to the party for some I'm not in a party mood, I didn't want to see Frost face and the last one we were going to see Hans Isles, Anna's boyfriend. I didn't like Hans, and it wasn't for a stupid reason like been an overprotecting sister with Anna. He hid something, I didn't like the people that I couldn't read, and I didn't want Anna getting hurt.

-Well, it would be a surprise – Mer said. She had been quiet since we talked with Hic. I understood it, the had grown up together so she was shocked. I was shocked he would say it to the gang, I couldn't imagine how the guys were going to take it. I mean it isn't easy to swallow.

- There they are.- Anna said. Hiccup came with the old car and behind him was Frost, with his amazing blue Audi Q7. I loved that car, it was awesome, it was big and comfortable, one more reason to hate Frost.

- Both of you are late as always- Punz said in a mad tone.

-Hey, it was Flynn and Jamie's fault-Frost said.

-I don't care -she was pissed of, her face was going to explode- the problem is that you are late and that makes us late

-Hey, Punz breath-Mer **said-** you're gonna drown.

-Ok, so Mer and Anna you go with Hiccup and Flynn, and Els, you and me, we'll go with Jack and Jamie.- what?

- Hey no, she isn't going into the car- at least we agreed.

-Jack please stop- Punz said- Hiccup just left.

-She can just go walking.

-Jack please it's just a ride.- if he didn't give me a ride I would just walk to the party even if it was half an hour from where I stand, or I would just go home.

-I will go walking Punz don't worry.

- Are you crazy?- maybe I was – Jasmine's house is far from here.

-Get into the fucking car- he interrupted. Punz looked at me with a sad face and I replied with a "Don't worry look" it wasn't her fault that her best friend was a complete jerk. So I turned myself to start walking, it wasn't a short way.

-You too Winters- but sometimes he could prove that he had feelings too, event hough they were only a few times.-I will have to wash the car- but he always had to screw up.

- Thanks, Frost- I said In a cold tone, but at least I said thanks, I was a polite person.

- To be clear I'm not doing this for you ok?, I'm doing this for Punz clear?.- I didn't understand him, first he let me in and then he mess with me. What was clear was that he had some serious problem with his mind.

Jack.

I didn't know why I let her in. But it was obvious that she couldn't go walking. I saw the surprise in her eyes when I told her to get into the car, I wasn't the monster she thought I was. Tonight she was dress to kill, the corset fitted her like a glove. I just wore a black t-shirt and jeans.

The party wasn't bad itself. Ther was alcohol, ear-shattering music and drunk people decided to invite all the people of the high school to say bye. It was extravagant as everything that she used to do.I didn't like Jasmine, she was a daddy's little girl that had everything she wanted. I couldn't deny that she was a good lay, like all her friends. She wasn't a bitch like Tink and Wendy. She thought she was an unattainable girl, and actually she was.

I was with Flynn, we were talking and he brought up Punz, again.

-Do you know why is she so angry?- yes, it was mine and his fault, but I wasn't going to tell him. The last thing, I wanted, was Punz's heart has broken because of this bastard.

- It was my fault.

- Only but I mean look at her- it was true Punz looked like she was going to kill the next person that would approach her.

- Flynn, I know that you like her but no.- let's be clear.

-I don't like her I just don't want to see her like that.- how he could be such a horrible liar?.

- Mate you like her, and if you don't want to see her like that just move away from her.

-There's a thing you don't know Jack.

-What?- I didn't like where this conversation was going.

- Rapunzel and me …

- You...- he was getting me on my nerves.

- We made out last week- he what?

-You what?- it was just the alcohol I'm sure, Punz wasn't able to make out him, she just like him a bit.

-It wasn't the first time- and that was the tear that fulfilled the glass.I took him by the neck and shoved him into the wall.

-Listen asshole, because I won't repeat it twice- he gasped- if I see her crying because of you once you are death get it?- he knew that I would do it. He knew what I was capable of.

-Yes, Jack.

-I'm going to get something to drink-I let him go. He busted the party. Now I wasn't in the mood for doing anything, I just wanted to break someone's face.

Elsa

I saw Punz alone. She was staring at the ceiling and I know what that means. She was pissed fault, and I beat it was Rider fault.

-Punz- I called her. She looked at me with a killer look, but it went away when she saw it was me.

-Els.

-Great party isn't it?- actually it was a shit. Anna was somewhere making out with Hans, Hiccup was with Mer sitting in a coach drinking and looking how Jamie flirt with other girls, and that made him feel like a shit, so Mer decided to do a round of shots, and in any minute I was going to join them. But I didn't want to end like the last party I went to, throwing up and with a horrible headache just because I bet Mer to drink and she never loses.

-It's a shit and you know it- at least she was honest.

-Yeah.

-Where are the others?

-Mer and Hiccup over there making a round of shots, Jamie flirting with the bitches and Anna making out with Hans- the last thing I said it with disgust.

-Why don't you give him and opportunity he's a nice guy- we had had this talk millions of times.

-I don't like him.

-Good reason.

-Punz you know it, I had a bad feeling about him and it isn't going to change.

-Alright, what you said.

-And what about Flynn?- I knew I was putting the hand in the fire. But she was upset beacause of him.

- I don't want to talkk about that jerk.

-Punz what has happened?- she looked me right into the eye.

-It's the same thing of always. We made out, but the very next day he's with another girl and I'm sick tired of it.-the same old tune of always.

-Come here- she needed a hug. She was about to cry.

-I don't know why can we have a normal relationship- he said with a broken tone.- I like him and she likes me back.

- Relationships are complicated you know- I knew it too.

-Yeah, I think I will join Mer and Hiccup.

-Ok I'm going to pick a drink I need one.

-See you.

-Don't drink too much please.- and with that I went to the table that was at the living room. I started to fill my glass with vodka, but some chocolate voice made me spill it.

-You're already drunk- why does he have to appear in the worst moments.- we just have been here for an hour Winters, this is a new record for you.- I was tired of it.

-What have I ever done to you?- he laughed- not really what?

- How gossip Winters- he said smirking- I didn't think you were it.

-What have I done to you to making my life a living hell?-everythingh was beginning to broke inside me.

-To be born- something broke inside me and I started sobbing, why this had to hurt so much, why did I care about he said I hate him.

-That isn't a reason.- I said while tears escape from my eyes.

-Yes and it's the same reason for which they gave you in adoption- and the everything broke.

Jack

I couldn't have said that, but she was in the wrong place and at the wrong time, but I knew it wasn't an excuse. She tossed her drink at me and left crying and sobbing. At that moment, I realized that I still had the feeling I had for her four years ago, it wasn't right.

**Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think of it.I apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes.I might write others points of view as the story progress,what do you think?**

**Justanotherserialkiller**


	7. Chapter 6

**Jack**

**How could I be such a jerk? She trusted me that secret, well at the moment all the gang knew it, but that wasn't an excuse. She was given in addoption, but she didn't know why, and she had been searching for the answer all her life, but obviously it wasn't the stupid thing I said to her. So at the moment I was soaking, without knowing what to do. I didn't know where Elsa had gone, and I could also said that she wasn't in the mood for seeing my face.I'd been an asshole with her since I was 15. Beacause she was the only one, excepting the other girls at the gang, that hadn't been behind me, and I couldn't stand it. I don't why, but it got me on my nerves that she just ignored me like I was never there, in front of her or when I pushed her buttons she was the only gir I've ever met that got the balls to screw my shit out. She was an exception and I didn't know why I cared.**

**I had to apoligize, so that meant I had to found her, even if I didn't know how she would gang was going to be furios with me, all of them, no exceptions, and that wasn't going to be easy. I saw Punz Mer and Hic, they were, how to say it? Quite drunk. **

**-Are you bathed in vodka, or it's just me?- Punz asked with a weird look.**

**-It isn't you.**

**-Has any bimbo dumped you down?- Mer said giggling, wait a minute Mer giggling she had to be so drunked .**

**- Not a bimbo actually. **

**- Someone with brain saying no to the hottest why on the Earth-Hic said with sarcasm, how many rounds of shots had they done?- that can't be possible.**

**- Very funny Hic- and here came the worst part of it- have you seen Winters. **

**- What have you done to her?- I had woken up the beast. One of worst problems you could have on your life would be, to be with a drunked and angry Merida, she tunrned into a beast.**

**-Actually is the other way round can't ya see it?- that wasn't true .**

**-You know what Frosty- she said with a killer look- I know Els in a way you couldn't even think because I know you brain wouldn't be able to go that far- to understand, I'm supposed to be stupid- and I know that she wouldn't bath someone with vodka for no good reason- she started to come near me I gulped- so if you don't talk, we will have serious problems, get it?- she said raising an eyebrow. I had woken up the beast.**

**-Get it.**

**-What did you do know Jack?-Punz said with a worried look. She would get disappointed.**

**- I mentioned her family- the weren't going to understand they were too drunk.**

**- There's nothing wrong with her family- Mer said rising her voice. Hiccup was looking to the floor, he knew what I was talking about, and he knew that probably I was going to be murdered by Mer tonight.**

**-Well I talked about...-Punz raised and eyebrow- you know- I rub my head- her biological parents.- there I said it. **

**-You bastard- Mer was red and she looked like a neon red light that was going to explode in any minute, she was approaching me but Punz and Hic held her down- you don't what she had been through- she yelled- and you only make her feel like crap- I thought Elsa didn't care about what I said- you made her life a living hell and you dare to mention her parents?- Mer also had the ability of making you feel like you were the worst person in the whole word but I realized that maybe, right now, I was that person- this is over, if I ever see you talking to her they aren't going to stop me get it. **

**- My life isn't going to end just because of Winters- I wasn't going to let them see I actually care, that I was weak.- you don't have to worry Merida. **

**-You don't have to worry either Elsa's life isn't going to end just because a jerk like you Frost- something broke inside me. Those words had been like thousands knive going through my body.**

**-You weren't saying that two minutes ago Merida- but as always I didn't going to let them see. **

**Elsa**

**How could he be such a jerk? And the worst thing why did I care about what he said? He was a horrible human being that had made me feel like crap for two years, I didn't show it but my soul broke into pieces everytime he said something against me, but suddenly I realized it wasn't him, it was what he said about me, it was like he knew all my weakness.**

**I was looking for Anna even if my eyes where full of tears and I couldn't see anything. I went upstairs to see if she was there. I bet she was with Hans, I didn't like what my mind was thinking. Suddenly I saw a door that was nearly closed and moans came from the room. I wasn't going to go in, but everything changed when a vocie shouted "Anna". I could feel anger going through my body how could she be so stupid. I opened the door feeling how my temperue was rising. **

**-Anna I'm going home- I said in an angry voice. She was only in her underwear and the bastard of Hans was topless. Her face turned red and she tried to cover her body somehow.**

**-Elsa I can explain it- she said whispering, I didn't want her love excuses.**

**- I don't want to know- I knew I was being a bitch but I was too furios to think clearly. **

**-Elsa please- she was broking, but I was broken too.**

**- And the next time make sure the door is closed- I was going to close the door but the other redhead decided to open his mouth.**

**- Sure mister- Anna realized he made a horrible mistake in the worst moment he could have done it. **

**-Isles if you've got her pregnant you will stay with her, nor like with Melissa right?- and that was one of little Hans' secrets. And it was a bomb. I left the room runnig, and when I was going to leave the house a very drunk Merida appeared. Bad news.**

**Merida**

**My blood boiled through my veins. Today hadn't be the happiest day of my life. One of my best friends had told me that he was gay and liked a friend at the gang. I wasn't against gays I didn't care but it haven't crossed my mind that Hic was. And I was shocked. I had known him since we were babies and I was angry at him because I didn't know how much time he had kept it and that proved that he didn't trust me enough. And then we went to the party and I was in the worst mood ever. So when I saw that Hic was looking to Jamie seeing how he flirted with a girl with broken eyes I decided to get drunked. Bad idea. While we were having our third round of shots Punz appeared heart broken because Flynn so she decided to get drunked too. When we were about to have the seventh round the jackass appeared bath in vodka, and it was Elsa's fault. He dared to mention her biological parents. They couldn't see how they were distroying each other, they kept fighting like a pair of five years old kids. And the problem was that usually Els was the one that ended crying and broken, and I was tired of it. So when I saw her leaving the party I decided to leave with her. I knew she was thinking that I was going to start shouting in any minute but tonight I wasn't going to shout.**

**- Mer can I stay in your place tonight?- she said whispering and looking to the floor. **

**- Of course you can- I really hated to see her like this. We didn't talk more until we arrived to my house. We enteres to my room and she broke into tears. **

**- I hate him.- she said sobbing- How can he be such a jerk?**

**- I don't know Els...- I didn't know the answer for that question I wish I had it.**

**- He's always hurting me. And the worst thing of it is that I care- I wasn't going to interrupt her, Els was a person that needed to say everything so she could calm down herself.- and I also been a bitch to Anna for no good reason. You know what have I told her?- i didn't need to ask she was going to said it anyway so I stayed silence.- that Hans got pregnant Melissa and left her- that was true and Anna didn't know anything about it- I'm a horrible sister. **

**- You aren't a horrible sister for saying the truth Els- I repplied. She looked at me with sad eyes covered by tears. I really couldn't stand to see her like this, it sank my heart.- come here- I said opening my arms I wasn't a hugs person but this situation was an exception. **

**- I'm also a horrible friend I know you don't like hugs- I laughed a bit. But what neither of us knew was that somebody that we both hated wasthinking that he should be the one hugging and comforting her. **

**I'm sorry for the late update and the spelling and grammar mistakes, I didn't have enough time for editing it. What do you think about Merida's Pov? Are you liking the story? Review and tell what you think. Againg sorry for the mistakes **

**Justanotherserialkiller.**


	8. Chapter 7

Jack

I could only hear the sound of my gloves hiting the punching bag. It had been two days since the party, I hadn't seen Elsa or Merida, and Punz refused to talk about them and this situation was broking me. I just wanted to say sorry to her ann I'd tried but she didn't pick up the phone or answered the text messages but it was all my fault what the hell I was thinking? That after what I've told to her she would received me with a smile on her face, of course not, she would be on her rigth if she didn't want to talk me anymore.

I started hiting the bag harder, I was tired of everything, this was killing me one day I don't care about her but the next one yes, I thought I was over this. Sweat started covering my face and suddenly someone cought the bag.

-You don't have to break you know?-Klaus said, he was with a worried look.

-Sorry, it hasn't been a good day- I took off my globes, I was going home.

-You want to talk about it?- I knew I could trurt Klaus but I wasn't in the mood for a talk.

- Not really but thanks.

-You know I'm here for whatever you need.

-Yeah- The sportzal was like home- but today I'm not in the mood so I'm going home.

-Ok son- he said goodbye and went to talk to Sandy. I had a shower and head to home. When I arrived it was empty, there was a note on the fridge, t was from my mom it said that she wasn't going to come back until tomorrow she had to work and she decided to stay in some friend's house, I didn't care she used to do it and I didn't blame her she work har to support me eventhough our family had a lot of money as she said "you don't know when you're going to need something".I looked for my phone I didn't know where I had put it, when I found it under my bed I saw one message from Jamie he asked if we could go out tonight or this afternoon I didn't answer him beacause I didn't know if I wanted to go out with someone today so to clear my mind I decided to go on a walk around the village. I put my headphones on picked the keys and went out.

The streets where empty all the people were out or at the pool I bet that the gang was at Punz's but she was dissapointed with me beacause of Elsa's and we hadn't talked at all. I lost the track of time and when I stoped I discovered that my steps had take me to the conservatory and I started to remember. I remebered when I used to pick her up with my moterbike when I was fifteen, she was always angry beacause I was late I smiled, I remebered that she frowned her small nose but that was three years ago many things had changed but I wished somenethings hadn't.

I sat on bench, I was deydreaming when I voice woke me up.

-What are you doing here?-she was wearing her platinum hair in a high bun and her small hands were holding a sport bag. And both of us knew that this was the time to talk.

Sorry for the short chapter, exams at school are killing me I promise that when I finished them I will make a good and long chapter. Sorry for the mistakes.

Justanotherserialkiller


End file.
